Episode 033
Overview Last time on TTA, Tormentros, Raccoon and Torben plundered TOME in search of strange treasure. With Tormentros and Torben defeated by Alpha, Kirbopher was stuck to battle Raccoon, who had taken on a demonic transformation from the power of a strange item. What is the new goal that the D-Bug Org is planning, and will our heroes be able to stop it... Synopsis The screen turns to Alpha and Kirbopher15 starting a spar with each other. They both preform a magnificent battle, both of them efficiently dodging and using attacks against each other, also preforming a few new attacks they picked up. Eventually they leap at each other as the grid fades, Alpha belittles Kirb's lack of strength, while Kirb gawks at Alpha's lack of speed, before the screen switches to the higher levels of :purplecave region. From there, the swordsman user, Tsuzuku, looks down and sees Alpha and Kirb fighting, and is blown away that they are battling as if they were only normal users. T-Bones asks if Alpha is as powerful and legendary as they claim, which Tsuzuku explains that he and a few other users defeated a large, shadow creature (Kagemamoru) by themselves, and since Alpha delivered the killing blow to it, he was deemed the title "Ultimate Creature II", after the beast "Ultima". Tsuzuku goes on explaining that Alpha is friends with a lot of popular users and wishes that he could have been there when the events happened, which T-Bones snickers and states that he was acting a little Fan Boyish. Meanwhile at Edo Maze, Flamegirl is seen socializing with Gamecrazed, saying that ever since the battle with the hackers, all Alpha and Kirb have been doing was sparring for hours. Gamecrazed points out that Flamey can't be the center of "Ultimate Creature II's" attention 24-7, she obviously gets offended by this, even more so when GC adds her title "Ultimate Damsel in Distress". GC then cuts the jokes, suggesting they go and speak with the Netkings about the hacker problem, which Flamey reluctantly agrees to. In a moment, Gamecrasher appears and and asks Flamey and GC if they saw SaturnDiva anywhere, which GC obviously catches on that his brother did something. Shogun eventually appears with two other users, accusing Gamecrasher for stealing his weapon, the "Shadow Blade", Gamecrasher attempts to have GC save him, who refuses, leaving Gamecrasher to run away and Shogun to chase after, Ericho appears eventually and trips in a comical way as GC and Flamey go to see the Netkings. Eventually, Gamecrazed and Flamegirl make their way to the Z Tournament Stadium, the same place where they and the others found the Hall of the Netkings the first time, and sure enough the same portal opens to the Hall. GC and Flamey find three of the six Netkings: Blitz128, EXE, and Webmaster himself. Blitz accuses them of trespassing, but EXE states since they defeated all six Netkings in combat, they are allowed to come in and out of the hall as they please. GC was about to explain the hacker situation, but Webmaster cuts him off, saying that they need to test something and need two normal users to do so. Flamey was about to say something but this time EXE cuts her off and explains that they are creating a new battle system which will be shown in three days, which EXE made himself. Webmaster suggests GC and Flamey V.S himself and EXE, which displeases Blitz as the battle grid loads. Webmaster goes on saying that he has improved the grid graphics significantly, and goes on explaining about the battle system, which is nicknamed "X-Cell". EXE explains that at least two players can join together and fight in teams, the attack system is also slightly changed and involves more strategy then the standard battle system. Gamecrazed goes first, and notices a list of three attacks over head, Webmaster states that those are "X-Cells", in each one lies one of their many skills to use in battle, which GC chooses his Dark Bomb attack and aims it at Webmaster, which he uses his Energy Sphere at Flamegirl. The two Netkings go on explaining about "Double Attacks", new HP/MP bars, "Fused Attacks", "MP Charging", and "Team Attacks". As the demonstration ends, the grid fades. Flamegirl asks if this new battle system will replace the standard battle system, since that would send a mob of angry users, Webmaster chuckles and says it won't, and it will be used for a special event which won't be talked about at the moment. Blitz then asks if there was something GC and Flamey wanted to say, as Gamecrazed explains about the three hackers that made a mess a few days ago: Tormentros, Torben, and Raccoon. GC also says that both Torben and Raccoon were possibly using the same power that Kagemamoru was using, which Webmaster deems impossible, since everyone and themselves saw the destruction of Kagemamoru first hand. Flamey explains that even Webmaster himself stated that the virus can't be completely destroyed, which basically proves the fact that Kagemamoru's power is still at large and that Kirb and Alpha have been training for the next attack. GC asks for the Netking's help in the matter, which they accept as GC and the rest do as much as they can. Webmaster tells them to be careful, knowing full well that the Virus Power the hackers hold can harm the group in real life, and doesn't want to see the same thing that happened to Zetto happen to them. Flamey thanks Webmaster and walks off with Gamecrazed. Webmaster warns Blitz and EXE to be on full alert, and states that he will be creating a program to hopefully ward off the Virus Power, as the episode ends. To Be Continued... Category:Episodes